In the last decade the Cleveland Clinic Taussig Cancer Institute (TCI) has demonstrated tremendous growth in terms of cancer care, clinical trials and translational cancer research. This expansion was initially enabled by a move into a new building in 2000, of which the 4th floor houses the Cancer Institute research laboratories. Originally, laboratories were administered within the Center for Hematology and Oncology Molecular Therapeutics, but the success in obtaining research funding, new clinical trials with laboratory components and recruitment of translational cancer researchers has led to the formation of the new Department of Translational Hematology and Oncology Research (THOR) headed by Dr. Jaroslaw Maciejewski, the PI of this proposal. Currently, the physical facilities include the laboratories of the PIs, shared equipment areas, a conference room, offices for staff and administration as well as room for hematology/oncology and postdoctoral fellows. Currently, 45 scientists and technicians and 10 support research personnel occupy the available space, the capacity of which has been exhausted. Prior to construction of the new building in 2000, cancer institute researchers occupied laboratories in the adjacent M building of the hospital, now connected via a bridge with the new building. This space, erected in 1928 and last renovated in the 1950s, has been abandoned due to the availability of new space, but if renovated and brought up to current research laboratory standards, it would allow for significant expansion of the effective laboratory and desk space for scientists and allow for further recruitment. Further growth of the TCI and THOR, which includes planned recruitment, has been impeded by a shortage of laboratory space to be assigned to new investigators. Opening a new wet laboratory space in close proximity to the existing laboratories and shared instrumentation core is essential for continuing growth and expansion of this thriving department and would be in the spirit of NIH ARRA initiative. We propose here a major renovation of 3600 sq. ft. of laboratory space to house up to 4 new PIs and a shared instrumentation core, which would effectively free an additional 500 sq. ft. of the existing space for primary bench space. Expansion of THOR research capabilities is essential for the mission of the TCI, which includes provision of the most advanced cancer care, translational research aiming at improving diagnosis and cure rates of cancer, clinical research and education of the next generation of physician scientists. The specific aim of our application is to renovate and adapt currently unusable laboratory space to provide a venue for expansion of the translational cancer research program. The renovation will improve access to the facility, renovate and adapt to current laboratory standards and associated physical facilities and lead to installation of fixed research equipment.